


Castiel

by mishaxllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaxllins/pseuds/mishaxllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angsty drabble in which the reader delves into Dean's mind and his feelings for Cas...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty drabble in which the reader delves into Dean's mind and his feelings for Cas...

Dean looks at Cas and it hurts. 

He loves the way Castiel's sapphire eyes shine like the stars. Loves his rare, yet satisfyingly unique smile and the way his eyes crinkle, showing genuine humour. Loves his dry, pink lips that demand to be kissed. Even his stubbled cheeks that Dean longs to touch. And those are just the little things.

Dean could go into detail about how much Castiel has sacrificed for him, how many times Castiel has saved him, how many times Dean says "I need you" because he wishes that he could say the one thing that truly mattered. The one thing that Dean would kill for to see the blissful expression on his face when he finally rolls the three small, yet precarious words off of his delicate tongue. 

"I wish circumstances were different." Cas said this to Dean once, but oh if only. To wake up every morning knowing that you were both safe, side by side in the bed. An arm lazily thrown over the other. Legs entangled in the messy sheets. 

But that angel will never know.


End file.
